The invention generally pertains to media storage systems for handling and storing data cartridges, and more specifically, to an apparatus and method for retaining at least two different sizes of data cartridges in a storage magazine of the media storage system.
Autochangers or media storage systems are commonly used to store data cartridges and to retrieve desired data cartridges so that computer readable data may be written to and/or read from the data cartridges. As such, large volumes of computer readable data can be stored on numerous data cartridges and accessed by a single computer or by multiple computers connected to the media storage system over a network. Such media storage systems are often referred to as xe2x80x9cjuke boxxe2x80x9d storage systems, and may include a storage magazine and a cartridge read/write device. The storage magazine serves as a storage location for the data cartridges. Multiple storage magazines are commonly arranged so that they form one or more vertical stacks. The media storage system also includes a cartridge engaging assembly or xe2x80x9cpickerxe2x80x9d for moving among and accessing the data cartridges stored therein. For example, when a new data cartridge is added to the media storage system (i.e., at a mail slot), the cartridge engaging assembly delivers the data cartridge to a storage magazine in the media storage system. Or for example, when a data cartridge is accessed for use (e.g., to read and/or write data thereto), the cartridge engaging assembly delivers the data cartridge to the read/write device, and may also return the data cartridge to the storage magazine after it has been accessed.
Media storage systems are typically designed for use with data cartridges of a particular type (i.e., configuration or size). For example, one type of data cartridge is the so-called digital linear tape (DLT) data cartridge. Another type of data cartridge is the linear tape open (LTO) data cartridge. The LTO data cartridge is approximately three millimeters narrower than the DLT data cartridge. Accordingly, a media storage system designed for use with an LTO data cartridge typically cannot accommodate the wider DLT data cartridges. Of course, this situation is disadvantageous in that it limits the media storage system to use with a single type of data cartridge.
Partly in an effort to address the foregoing problem of media compatibility, media storage systems have been developed that utilize removable cartridge storage magazines. Thus, one type of storage magazine may be configured to receive the DLT type of data cartridges while another type of storage magazine may be configured to receive another data cartridge type (e.g., an LTO data cartridge). The media storage system can then be reconfigured to receive a different data cartridge type by replacing the storage magazines with the appropriate type.
While the foregoing solution is effective from a functional standpoint, in that it allows the media storage system to be used with another data cartridge type, it suffers the disadvantage of requiring different types of storage magazines for each type of data cartridge.
In another effort to address the foregoing problem of media compatibility, the storage magazine itself may be retrofitted with insertable fins or rib members. Thus, the storage magazine configured to receive the larger DLT data cartridges can be resized using the insertable fins to accommodate the smaller LTO data cartridges. Again, while this solution is effective from a functional standpoint, it suffers the disadvantage of requiring additional parts (i.e., the insertable fins) that may be misplaced or lost. In addition, the storage magazine can only be used with the one size data cartridge at a time (i.e., that which the storage magazine is configured, or reconfigured, to receive).
Apparatus for retaining at least two different sizes of data cartridges in a storage magazine, may comprise a frame assembly defining a chamber in the storage magazine. The chamber is dimensioned to receive the largest of the different sizes of data cartridges therein. A cartridge referencing member mounted to the frame assembly is resiliently displaceable within the chamber. The cartridge referencing member applies a biasing force to a data cartridge received therein to retain the received data cartridge in a registration position within the chamber.
Also disclosed is a method for retaining data cartridges in a storage magazine, that may comprise the following steps: inserting one of at least two different sizes of data cartridges into a chamber formed in the storage magazine; and applying a biasing force to the inserted data cartridge, thereby retaining the inserted data cartridge in a registration position in the chamber of the storage magazine.